The Broken Series: A Broken Flower
by SeasonalQuxxn42
Summary: Lisa had treated Zsasz like a brother for three years, but things change when he leaves her Broken and Betrayed. What Zsasz doesn't know is that he has changed Lisa into an exact copy of himself, but much worse! Now she's out for blood and revenge, and she'll be torturing him for the next Seven days until he finally breathes his last breath. (Zsasz x OC)


~A Broken Flower~

Pain.

That was the last thing that Lisa felt before she went into unconsciousness. Before she did, she remembered herself being beaten to death, and thrown to the ground afterwards. She didn't want to remember it, the memories being to painful. After she had awoken, she could feel herself shaking. Shaking from the memory of her dreadful experience. She took deep breaths, making sure that she was actually alive. She was, but the aftermath of her body looked like she had been buried alive. Her long lovely red skirt had been ripped apart, with some dark blood stains covering the edges of it. Half of her long sleeved shirt had been ripped off completely, rips and tears consumed her other sleeve, which left her wrists exposed. Both that she had slit open years ago, when she tried to take her own life once. She was ashamed of them, which is why she always kept them covered with anything she could find. Lisa managed to get herself off of the ground and leaned against the wall. Everything in her body hurt. Mostly her cut up and bruised legs, and also between them. She gasped when she saw the smeared blood between her thighs. Her knees were dark and slightly bloody, being pushed to the ground so much. Her eyes began to water up, but she didn't want to cry out here in public. Not like this. The last thing she wants is to feel embarrassed again. Lisa took a breath before taking all of the strength she had and got herself standing up straight. She took small steps trying to walk, her legs still sore. She slowly began to limp out of the alleyway, and stuck to the shadows, making her way through the huge city of Gotham, trying to get to her home.

Once she did, she hurriedly closed and locked the door behind her. Once she took a few steps in, she instantly fell on her knees sobbing, allowing all of her emotions to take control. Every tear from her red colored eyes came falling out. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her. Why her? She didn't do anything to deserve this kind of pain. No person deserves this at all! How could someone be so cruel to do this?

She finally got a hold of herself, and hugged herself and sniffling here and there. Something had caught her eye. Lisa slowly looked at the picture frame on her wall on the other side of the dimmed room. It was a picture of her...and a friend. That _'friend'_ of hers just so happened to see her entire assault go down and he didn't even do anything to help her! Instead, he smirked while her attackers had her on the ground. He chuckled at the sight before walking away. The bastard chuckled at her pain, after all of the things she had done for him in the past! After all of the times she had his back and cared for him for three years, he saw what was happening and he didn't do a thing about it! He let them rape and beat her, and then he walked away like she meant nothing to him. As many times as she had looked out for him, and tended his wounds when he needed, he repaid her by making her suffer. She trusted him, but he turned his back on her when she needed him the most. Just like that. After three years!

Lisa glared at the picture of him, anger boiling within her. It was his fault! All of this was his fault! It wasn't hers, it was his! Lisa got up, snatched the picture from the wall and instantly threw it in the fireplace. Turning the gas on, and throwing a lit match in the cage, she watched it slowly burn away. All of the memories she had with this guy meant nothing to her anymore. Their friendship meant nothing to her. **He** didn't mean anything to her. Just like she meant nothing to him when he left her there to experience pain of a lifetime. And because of him, she felt so broken! Like there wasn't any piece of hope or confidence left in her soul. He took that from her, and now she felt broken. Broken and Betrayed.

Lisa carelessly walked away from the fireplace, into her bathroom, where she had planned to wash away the filth from her body by a nice hot shower. But she stopped when she saw herself in the mirror, which wasn't a pretty sight. Her face was slightly bruised with a few scars here and there. Her makeup had been ruined because of her crying. For the first time in her life, Lisa looked pale. She no longer had that beautiful glow she normally had, like the sun was always on her skin. She tilted her head and constantly looked at her reflection for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, Lisa began to twitch a little. Her saddened frown slowly formed into a sadistic grin. She chuckled, which then turned into crazed laughter. She didn't know what was becoming of her, but she actually...liked it.

She was oblivious to all of her sanity being drained from her mind. She felt so...different. There was something inside that was mixing into her joyful feeling right now. This was some kind of feeling that she's never experienced before in her life. There were only two things rolling around in her mind right now. Revenge...and Death.

Was this how her friend felt after he had killed someone? Joy and Relief? That's what Lisa was feeling, but she hadn't killed anyone yet like he had. Oh...but she was going too. She was going to murder both her attackers and her so-called friend. She just had this sudden urge to stab anyone that came into eye-contact, not caring if the blood splattered on her face or not. Is this what it's like when you're blood thirsty? Almost every piece of sweetness and kindness that Lisa possessed for all these years, was replaced with a lust to hurt others. No! She didn't want to hurt just _anybody_. Only specific people. She was better than that and she knew it. She wasn't heartless like her friend was!

Instead of washing up, she decided to keep herself like this for awhile. She wanted her friend to see what he caused. He did this to her, and now he was going to face the consequences. She was going to kill him for every piece of pain he ever gave her in life. What was she thinking? She _is_ going to kill him! And she wouldn't care if she ended up in Arkham for it either. At least she got even with him.

Lisa rushed into her kitchen and searched for the biggest and sharpest knife she could find. She grinned once she did and kept it by her side. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. A part of her didn't want too, but the other part of her honestly didn't give a damn anymore. The urge inside of her just kept taking over, and the only thing on her mind was getting even. Lisa was pretty sure that some other girl would most likely snap from her sweet personality and would want to brutally murder the person that caused the same pain after years of caring for him when he didn't even care for her after all this time. He didn't really care about anyone now that she thinks about it. He only cared about two things...himself, and his stupid marks!

"I'm coming for you, Victor." Lisa darkly giggled to herself, while looking at the knife in her hand. "And you'll be begging me to take your life after a full week of torture." Lisa had a few plans for her friend once she got to his hideout. For once, she was actually grateful that she watched all of those horror movies with him one night. She could remember every torture scene just like that! "You made me this way, and it's all your fault that I'm hurting on the inside and outside!" Lisa gripped on the knife a little harder before growling, "I'm broken because of you!" She nearly yelled before rolling her eyes. "It's not like you care anyway. All you care about is your stupid tally marks! But that will all change once you play my little game. I bet you'll care then!" Lisa hurriedly unlocked the door and opened it, until she remembered something very important. "Almost forgot." She happily skipped to the kitchen counter, and took seven Strawberry flavored Lollipops from the glass jar that consumed many more in different flavors. She placed six of them in the small pocket of her skirt, and unwrapped the other one placing it in her mouth. Seven lollipops for Seven days of torture. Normally, Lisa would eat sweets when she was sad, angry, or depressed. But tonight, she had a new feeling. Now she only ate sweets, before she was getting ready to make someone's life a living hell. She knew she could do it. She knew she could kill without a second thought. She's done it before, but it was all in self-defense. "Nothing like a sweet strawberry taste in your mouth before getting ready to spill someone's blood!" Lisa softly said to herself before she giggled at her own words, she didn't know where they came from, but it just felt right saying it. This was the new her after all. She was no longer the sweet, voiceless, shy girl that nobody cared about, but instead...she became Zsasz himself.

With that, Lisa walked out of the door, shutting it behind her, and quietly laughed to herself as she went back into the city. She stuck to the shadows like before, and had her knife ready to cut through someones skin. Her attackers were first, and then...it was Victor Zsasz's turn!

To be Continued...

* * *

Wow... guys! Did I or did I not just write the most creepiest shit ever?! This is actually my first time writing something this...dark! I went and turned my nicest and sweetest OC into a damn Creepypasta! Why does this remind me of the "Jane the Killer" story? Oh yeah...because Jeff fucked _her_ up in the end and now _she_ wants pay back. Yep...kinda similar to what's happening here. :P

Well, um...good job for me making my first horror story? I guess, kinda, sorta...in a way. I honestly don't know, guys. This idea popped in my head about a week ago (No Bobby Shmurda included! XD) and I honestly didn't think it was going to work out! I honestly didn't! But...it actually did. I think...Damn. *Sighs* I honestly don't know what to think of this, guys. Because I'm used to writing Comedy and Humor stories, not dark stuff. I've actually been wanting to start writing horror stories and dark stuff, but I never thought I could write anything like this. Did it feel believable to you guys? I don't know because I've never written dark stuff or creepy stuff before...so yeah.

Well, guys, I'm not sure when I'll be finishing this story up. Because I got other stories to finish up on. Actually, this may take longer to finish, because to be honest... I only have a few ideas for only three Chapters at the moment. Like I said, this was an idea I came up with last week, and I just jumped right into writing without thinking of how this story will end...I do that a lot actually. *Facepalm* But as I normally do, I will come up with ideas as I go, and I will finish this...hopefully!

Which reminds me! This is actually apart of a series that I'm making called "The Broken Series" and it's pretty much about what the Seasonal Sisters would be like if they were insane. And Lisa just so happened to be the first! *Mumbles* Like she usually is...Um! So yeah, that's it...I still don't know what to think of this. Mainly because I kinda feel awkward whenever I post the first Chapter to something. Y'all tell me how I did, because like I said before, this was my first ever dark-fic that I've written in my life. Did I do pretty decent here, or nah, or maybe? I don't really know, guys. So please help me out here.

Also, y'all can check out the drawing of what Lisa looks like in my Deviant Art page (Female-Apes-Forever) minus the dashes, and just look up "Broken Flower". I would put the link in my profile, but for some odd reason, all my links are not showing even when I have them up on my profile editor... weird.

Alright, I'm out! I'll see you guys in the next Chapter...whenever that will be. And we'll continue this dark adventure together!

Bye Guys...and Stay Seasonal, Stay Crazy, and Stay Colorful! :)


End file.
